goanimate_v12fandomcom-20200214-history
Jazzi and Noodle call Derek a Crybaby During Inside Out/Grounded
Jazzi and Noodle call Derek a crybaby during Inside Out/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by SallyJones1998. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Jazzi and Noodle make Derek cry and make fun of him because of Bing Bong's death. And then, Luna and Rei ground Jazzi and Noodle and get Custard to beat them up. Later that night, Mrs Vons and Mr Vons make Derek some pretzel dogs and pina colada to make him feel better. Cast *Ivy as Jazzi. *Kendra as Noodle. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Young Guy as Rei Kobayashi and Derek Vons. *Tween Girl as Custard. *African Vulture as Mrs Vons. *Smirks as Mr Vons. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Noodle, Jazzi, and Derek are watching Inside Out, however Jazzi and Noodle are not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death) (Derek starts crying) Jazzi: Derek was crying over Bing Bong's death. Noodle: You are such a crybaby soldier! and Noodle began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Derek in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Jazzi: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of flash floods you are, whimping like a loser. Jazzi and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Noodle: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Noodle and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Jazzi, Noodle, and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby soldier!! starts crying and sobbing and Jazzi and Noodle laugh at him to: A black background surrounded by flames with Rei Rei: (changes to Kidaroo voice) JAZZI!!! YOU AND NOODLE GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! to: Outside Jazzi's home. A bus was seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Rei: Jazzi and Noodle, how dare you make Derek cry and make fun of him! He was a nice soldier from Poland, and he was thirteen years old. Luna: I agree with Rei. Rei: You probably made Derek cry. Luna: Even worse, you just made fun of him because of what you did to him. Rei: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $30,000 because of what you did to make Derek cry! That does it! You are grounded until Miss Mouth's 3rd birthday. And for that, Custard was going to beat you up! Custard, beat up Jazzi and Noodle! appears Custard: Prepare for some bleeding! beats up Jazzi and Noodle and Noodle start crying and sobbing Custard: That's what you get for making fun of Derek. to: Derek's bedroom was whimpering, sniffling, whining, sobbing and crying in distraught with tears streaming down his face and spilling from his eyes like a water hose at full blast, His parents are comforting him. Mrs Vons: It's okay, Derek. Jazzi and Noodle got beaten up by Custard. They will not make you cry. Derek: I know, Dad and Mom! Bing Bong's death was the saddest moment!! Mr Vons: Don't worry, son. We are making you some pretzel dogs and pina colada. Derek: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me up, Dad and Mom. I will feel happy when you make me some pretzel dogs and pina colada. soon had some pretzel dogs and pina colada.that Mrs Vons and Mr Vons made for dinner. Derek took a bath and brushes his teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Mrs Vons and Mr Vons tucked Derek into bed. Mr Vons: Are you okay, son? Derek: Yes, Dad. I know. Can you please read me a story about Where Do Diggers Sleep at Night to help me sleep? It was my bedtime. Mr Vons: Yes, son. Vons began reading Derek a bedtime story the story, Mrs Vons and Mr Vons kissed Derek in his forehead Derek: Thanks, Dad. You are always great with reading me a bedtime story to help me sleep peacefully in bed. Mr Vons: Thanks, son. You sure are very exhausted. A bedtime story will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. Derek: Yes. I know. I'm ready to go to sleep. yawned and fell asleep Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998